destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4
The Fourth Season of Destined is set from 2035 to 2036. It has a total of 25 episodes. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol and based on the WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary WE HAVE RETURNED --''' The Destined Ones - Prue, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Charlotte, Cassandra, Tamora, Pandora, and Junior - are back for another magical season. After two years of peace, the Destined Ones are thrown head-first back into the expanding magical world. From an Evil witch planning revenge on the world to a believed extinct species, the cousins are in for a wild ride. Meanwhile, a mysterious young woman arrives from the future with a plan that will drastically alter the course of history. In their personal lives, Prue and Wyatt find themselves at odds at the idea of starting a family. Chris and Bianca return from their trip with some exciting news while Chris works on his second book. Melinda finds that her heart may lie with a new man. Cassandra struggles to keep her secrets buried. Pandora wonders if she belongs in San Francisco, while Tamora finds herself torn between her safe home and an exciting future with Sebastian. Junior faces a serious of tough professional and romantic decisions, and Charlotte continues to work on her Wiccan future at Magic School with a little help from Alex. With the future in their hands and more sinister foes then ever before, the Destined Ones are in for the fight of their lives. With infectious humor, shocking storylines, and sizzling romance, Season 4 of Destined is bound to capture your heart! The Scripts To read Season 4 scripts clink on the link below: * [http://charmeddestined.proboards.com/board/129/season-4/season-4 '''Season 4] Cast Main Cast Wyatt mini.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris mini.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Prue mini.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Melinda mini.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Charlotte mini.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Cassandra mini.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=Cassandra Halliwell Tamora mini.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Pandora mini.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=Pandora Mitchell Junior mini.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=Henry Mitchell Junior Supporting Cast Holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt|link=Leo Wyatt Victor.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell|link=Henry Mitchell Rose.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=Damon Morgan Marisol.jpg|Bianca Wright|link=Bianca Wright Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=Eric Sullivan Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell katie.jpg|Melissa Cooper|link=Melissa Cooper Episodes Destined season 3 dvd cover front.png|Previous: Season 3|link=Season 3 Poster 4x01.png|4x01 All Halliwells Gathered Together|link=All Halliwells Gathered Together Poster 4x02.png|4x02 Whitelighters Beware|link=Whitelighters Beware Poster 4x03.png|4x03 Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed|link=Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed Poster 4x04.png|4x04 Pardon My Past: Alex's Unknown Story|link=Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story Poster 4x05.png|4x05 The Evil Eye|link=The Evil Eye Poster 4x06.png|4x06 The Silence of The Order|link=The Silence of The Order Poster 4x07.png|4x07 A Little Ruby of Me|link=A Little Ruby of Me Poster 4x08.png|4x08 Stormy Leather|link=Stormy Leather Poster 4x09.png|4x09 Secrets & Witches|link=Secrets & Witches Poster 4x10.png|4x10 A Tale of Two Melindas|link=A Tale of Two Melindas Poster 4x11.png|4x11 Broken Ties|link=Broken Ties Poster 4x12.png|4x12 And So, We Meet at Last|link=And So, We Meet at Last Poster 4x13.png|4x13 Truly Charmed|link=Truly Charmed Poster 4x14.png|4x14 Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve|link=Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve Poster 4x15.png|4x15 Oracle's Whisper|link=Oracle's Whisper Poster 4x16.png|4x16 A Discovery of Witches|link=A Discovery of Witches Poster 4x17.png|4x17 Days of a Dark Past Future|link=Days of a Past Dark Future Poster 4x18.png|4x18 Show of Horrors, Part I|link=Show of Horrors, Part I Poster 4x19.png|4x19 Show of Horrors, Part II|link=Show of Horrors, Part II Poster 4x20.png|4x20 Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen|link=Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen Poster 4x21.png|4x21 The Tales of Red and White|link=The Tales of Red and White Poster 4x22.png|4x22 What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart|link=What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart Poster 4x23.png|4x23 Unbreakable Promises|link=Unbreakable Promises Poster 4x24.png|4x24 A Charming Sacrifice|link=A Charming Sacrifice Poster 4x25.png|4x25 Family Matters|link=Family Matters Cover A season 5.png|Next: Season 5|link=Season 5 Promos Wyatt Oficial Destined.png Chris Official Destined.png Melinda Official Destined.png Prue Official Destined.png Charlotte Official Destined.png Cassandra Oficial Destined.png Tamora Oficial Destined.png Pandora Oficial Destined.png Junior Oficial Destined.png Bianca Oficial Destined.png Eric Oficial Destined.png Melissa Oficial Destined.png Damon Oficial Destined.png Alex Oficial Destined.png Ruby Oficial_Destined.png Blanche Oficial_Destined.png Sebastian Oficial_Destined.png Jo Oficial_Destined.png Liam Oficial_Destined.png Ethan_Oficial_Destined.png Matt_Oficial_Destined.png Jannes Official Season 4 Promo.png Patience_promo.png Peri_promo.png tFs0hHd.png XmCjjOf.png IL0tM2d.png eBjJg1M.png 6o5XqXo.png NU1jEjY.png jfE6nKK.png uQn7yCf.png H980mD9.png OPWvCgm.png WwOJRCy.png aT8wni5.png Jo_Peri_Patience_Promo.png Book of Shadows in Destined Spells and Rituals * Volzor Vanquishing Spell * To Bring Volzor Back to Life * To Travel Back in Time * Past Life Spell * Past Life Curse * To Summon the Dead * Unbreakable Promise * Memory Spell Magical Beings * The Red Witch * The White Witch * Wizards ** Jannes * Volzor * Familiars ** Mau * Angel of Destiny * Darklighters * Rat Demons * Past Lives * Demonatrix * Avatars * Angel of Death * Cupid Artifacts * Book of Shadows * Jannes' Wand * Waffediyok * Ruby Necklace * Shuriken * Gadreel's Athame's Potions * Susceptible to Will Potion Locations * P3 * Prescott Group * New Orleans * Magic School's Secret Library * Gypsy Medical Clinic * The Order of The Cross Monastery * Underworld Bar Notes and Trivia * This is the first season to consist of twenty-five episodes, as opposed to the previous three seasons which had twenty-two episodes; and opposed to Charmed, where all eight seasons had twenty-two episodes each. * There was be a two-year time-skip between the Season 3 finale and Season 4. This is the biggest time-skip between season to occur in both Destined and Charmed; ** Due to the time-skip, Season 4 takes place primarily in 2035. * According to the author, Sol, this season focuses primarily on witches and family; * The slogan for Season 4 is Family Matters; * Several new characters were introduced throughout the season. Some of the characters were seen during "Life Goes On"' * Love and its many forms played a large part throughout the season; * Prue and Bianca are both pregnant for the first time in the series. Their pregnancies are the first to be shown fully in Destined; ** Both of their unborn children have displayed powers from within the womb, a trait they share with several of their family members. * The season focuses on time travel and a dark future; Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4